TT 20: Issue 3: Put To The Test
by Spydr22
Summary: The action-packed third issue of Teen Titans 2.0 is here! Agent Coulson splits the team into two groups that engage in head-to-head combat. As they battle for position of team leader in Manhattan, Spidey and Robin are pushed to their limits.
1. Disclaimer

**Titans 2.0**

**NOTE: These adventures take place in a fan-made comic universe in which the DC and Marvel universe co-exist. Some characters are altered. Due to said alterations, these characters may or may not have different origin stories. **

**ALSO NOTE: This fan fiction contains elements from various DC and Marvel comics that I think work well together. Not to mention a few OC's that are/take on the identity of some popular heroes. So I hope no one takes offence to this or anything. This is purely for entertainment. Most characters belong to Marvel or DC and I give them full credit. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Titans 2.0**

**Story Arc 1: Titans Go!**

**Issue 3: Put to the test**

**11:30 P.M **

**New York, New York **

**August 4, 2011**

**An exhausted Robin and Flash sit down in a puddle on the street next to an unconscious Spider-Man. Their clothes are torn, dirty, and wet. Robin looks up at the starless sky. It is a dark, windy and very rainy night in Manhattan. **

**"That," panted Flash. "was a pretty good... plan you know... for a person whose persona is named after a small, reddish bird. I... I guess this puts us first and second in command huh gorgeous?" **

**Robin but her tattered hood over her head, stood up, and began to walk away. "Yeah, I guess it does," she said looking back at Flash."Oh, and never hit on me again."**

**"Where' ya goin birdbrain," yelled Flash as Robin walked away.**

**"To find Couslon," she yelled back. " I'm getting soaked out here. You coming?" Flash sprinted to Robin's side.**

**"Weird," he said with a smirk, " I thought bird baths were your thing." **

**Earlier**

**4:03 P.M**

**"Here's how things will go," said Coulson as he looked at the team of teens in tights. " S.H.I.E.L.D has completely sealed off the Manhattan district of New York. This district will serve as 'battle grounds' for the test." **

**"Wait," interrupted Flash, "We get to wreck Manhattan without being left with a bill?"**

**"As I was saying," said Coulson, ignoring his question. "In two teams of three, the six of you will battle for the position of leader and second in command. There will be three rounds of battle and each round will consist of thirty minutes. If you are rendered unconscious or unable to battle, then you will be ranked according to the order in which you are rendered unconscious. For example, the first person to be K.O.'d-"**

**"Will be ranked last on the team roster," said Static finishing Coulson's sentence. **

**"Exactly," said Coulson. " Now, based on leadership ability, the two team captains are..."**

_**Bird brain and bug boy, **_**thought Flash.**

**"Robin and Spider-Man," said Coulson.**

**"I KNEW IT," yelled out Flash accidentally. For a moment , everything went silent as everyone stared at Flash's sudden epiphany. "What?... I did!" **

**"Ok then," said Coulson. "Moving on. Now the remainder of you, choose your sides." At that, Flash zipped over to Robin's side and leaned on her shoulder.**

**"I don't know about you guys," he said. "But I'm flying with the birdie." He raised an eyebrow under his golden visor and asked, "You gonna join us Cap?" **

**"Like I said earlier," said Captain America walking over to Spider-Man's side. "I've got my reasons." **

**"Meh," said Flash as he turned his nose into the air. "Those reason's of yours still blow." **

**"That just leaves Stormy and Lightning Rod," said Spider-Man idly fiddling with his web shooters. **

**"****My name****," said Static firmly. "****is Static Shock****." **

**"Sure it is dread head," said Spider-Man. "Now, what do you say old friend," asked Spider-Man as he extended a hand to Storm. **

**"Actually," said Storm looking down shyly, "I'm siding with Robin. But good luck to you and your team. " She hovered over to Robin and Flash. **

**"Oh," said a surprised Spider-Man. "... Ok then, dread head... I guess you're with us." **

**"What," said Static "doesn't that mean that I've got to fight against Storm?"**

**"Yeeeeessss," said Spider-Man suspiciously. "That's not going to be a problem now is it?"**

**"No, no, no, no," answered Static quickly and nervously. "No problems here. Nothing to worry about." **

**"Good," said Coulson. "Now then, the first round begins at 6 P.M sharp. Until then, your teams can formulate a battle strategy." He pointed to two buildings that were off in the distance. "Those buildings will serve as your teams' H.Q's. Robin, you have the one on the right and Spider-Man yours is to the left. There is to be no spying on or infiltration of your opponent's H.Q. Now with that said, good luck." With a wave, Coulson turned and walked down the empty Manhattan street to an awaiting helicopter. **

**5:55 P.M**

**Robin's H.Q**

**"All right team," said Robin. She stood facing the window and looking down on the soon-to be battleground below. "We've got five minutes to go over the plan one last time. For the first round, you and Storm will double-team Static. He's the team flyer. Without him, web-head cant launch an aerial assault. I'll keep Spider-Man and Cap busy while you two lead static away from his team. Once you guys are far enough away, go in for the knock out. Any questions?" **

**"Umm," said Storm nervously. "Do we have to take Static out first?"**

**"Yes," said Robin, still facing the window. "That's in order." **

**Meanwhile**

**Spider-Man's H.Q**

**" All right team," said Spider-Man pacing back and forth in front of his team. "We've got five minutes to go over the plan one last time. For the first round, you two will double team storm. She's the flyer on the team. Without her, emo-girl can't launch an aerial assault. I can take Robin and Flash while you two lead Stormy away from her team. Once you guys are far enough away, go in for the knock out. Any questions."**

**"I got one," said Static picking at his gloves and pretending not to care. "Wouldn't it make more sense to take out Flash first. Since he has speed and everything? I mean Storm isn't' worth taking out first right?"**

**"Um no," replied Spidey. "Unless you want to deal with instant and drastic weather changes and natural disasters aimed at our faces! We're taking out Storm first and that's in order." **

**5:59 P.M**

**The two teams formed at opposite sides of an empty Manhattan street. And for a moment all was silent. **

**BEEP! as the horn sounded a battle erupted instantly. **

**"ALL RIGHT TEAM," yelled Robin as she threw robin-rangs and dodged balls of webbing. "MOVE OUT!"**

**"Show time," said Flash with a smirk." He sprinted up a nearby building and leaped into the air. "Hey sparky, I'm about to put a shock to ****your ****system!" Flash came plummeting down aimed at Static when suddenly a web attached to his back."Wha?" exclaimed Flash as he was hurled through the window of a building.**

**"Was that shocking enough for ya," asked Spider-Man as he scaled the building wall an leaped through the shattered building. He looked around. It was an office building. There was shattered glass on the floor and a cracked desk showed evidence of Flash's entrance. Yet, there was no Flash to be seen. "Hello Fla-" Suddenly, his spider-sense went haywire. As Flash came charging at him from behind another desk Spidey instinctively back flipped out of the window and landed atop a street light just as Flash whizzed through the air missing Spider-Man's head by mere centimeters. **

**"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOWWWW," screamed Flash as he crashed into the street below interrupting the battle between Robin and Cap.**

**"Yo guy," shouted Spider-Man at Cap. "Where's Static?"**

**"Bad news bug," replied Captain America removing a robin-rang from his shield. "I saw Storm chase him into the sky line." He pointed east of their location. "I would've gone after them but -," He swiftly dodged a robin-rang. "I'm kinda busy here." **

**"Right," said Spider-Man. "I'm on -"**

**FOOM!** **Suddenly, a huge flash of lightning strikes in the distance and illuminates the sky for a brief moment.**

**"Hang on dread-head, " said Spider-Man as he started to swing toward the source of the lightning "I'm on my way!" **


	3. Chapter 2

**6: 15 P.M**

**Manhattan New York, NY **

**3.7 miles east of battle zone**

**"Was that flashy enough," asked Storm as she cupped her hands over her eyes, squinted, and looked out from the roof of the sky scraper. "Do you think they bought it?"**

**"It was perfect," replied Static smiling at Storm. "They probably think we're out here murdering each other." At that, the two stood next to each other on the roof in silence for a moment and looked out at the empty city. "Sooo, nice view right," asked Static nervously. **

**"Yeah," said Storm. She turned her head and facing static said, "I suppose it's an excellent view. So tell me about the man under that dashing blue visor." **

**"I'm just a kid from South Dakota," Static said."Who screwed around and got these 'shocking' abilities. What about you beautiful?" **

**"Actually, "said Storm. "I don't really tell many people this but I'm not from around h-"**

**THWIP! ****A ball of webbing smacks Storm in the face covering her eyes and rendering her speechless. **

**"Never fear Spidey is here," exclaimed Spider-Man as he landed on the rooftop. "And it looks like today's forecast calls for a one hundred percent chance of a knock out!" At this, Spidey runs in toward the blinded Storm for a K.O **

**"NO," exclaimed Static. Just as Spidey is about to land the punch, Static raises a fist and an electromagnetic field surrounds Storm, blocks the blow, and shields her from damage.**

**"What," asked Spider-Man in shock as he turned to Static. "Are you doing this? Why are you doing this?"**

**" I..," began Static nervously. "I mean it would be best to take out Flash first anyways right?" **

**"This again," remarked Spider-Man sharply. "Look light bulb, we went over this already. We all agreed to this plan. We all have to follow through." Peter shook his head. "Why would you even...wait a minute." Suddenly something clicked in Spidey's mind. "I can't believe I missed this. You like her don't you?"**

**"What," said Static nervously. "****Me ****like ****her****? Of course not! She's way too optimistic and quirky for me. Not to mention her weird constant state of happiness. I'm just...just setting a trap. You know earning her trust and stuff. So if you just leave us be I can take her out myself ok?"**

**"Yeah sure," started Spider-Man. He wasn't buying Static's obvious lie. "Listen sparky, that's cute but you've got to learn that you can't let your feelings get in the way of-"**

**"I DON'T LIKE HER," screamed Static in denial, "AND MY NAME IS STATIC SHOCK!" Angrily, Static sent a bolt of electricity from his fee hand and blasted Spider-Man off of the roof. "Storm," he said retracting the field around her, "You ok? Did you get that gunk off of your face?" Silently, Storm sat there on her knees. "Storm?" Static turned around to see that Storm was fine. However, he began to slowly back away when he saw that her eyes were glowing white.**

**"I'm surprised that you care," she said furiously as she rose to her feet. "After all, you were just going to 'take me out yourself' right?"**

**"No Storm," began Static. "I didn't mean that I jus-" **

**" You know," said Storm. She continued to rise into the sky and dark clouds formed above her. "I thought we were getting to know each other just now... I thought you liked me." She turned her back to Static and a raging blizzard was hurled from the sky. Snow, ice, hail, and freezing cold air was hurled at an unexpecting Static who was almost instantly frozen solid. "I guess I don't like you either." Sad, angry and disappointed, Storm flew up into the clouds to clear her thoughts. **

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid, **_**she screamed at herself. **_**Why are you even looking for another relationship? Especially after what happened to Ha- **_

**"EEEP," screamed Storm. She hadn't been watching where she was flying and had nearly run into none other than Agent Coulson in a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter.**

**"Hello there," said Coulson with a smirk. **

**"Oh hi," said Storm. "Hey.. um .. you didn't see any of that did you? Between me and Static?"**

**"Saw, heard, and recorded every minute of it," replied Coulson. He saw Storm look down in embarrassment and added, "S.H.I.E.L.D protocol miss, it's confidential. Now if you would be so kind as to round up the others and tell them that round two begins at 7:30." **


	4. Chapter 3

**6: 55 P.M**

**Spidey's H.Q**

**"WE JUST LOST OUR TEAM'S FLYER," yelled a furious Spider-Man as he paced the floor in his lighting-singed suit trying to think of a plan. **

**"Yeah so," said Captain America in a unconcerned tone as he sat in a chair polishing his shield and applying first aid to the cuts and bruises from Robin's attacks. **

**"SO," exclaimed Spider-Man. "Now that cross-dressing Batman wannabe has the freedom to launch an aerial assault! All because Sparky got himself turned into a spark-cicle!" Cap merely shrugged. **

**"A good soldier doesn't need fancy sky tricks to win a war," he replied.**

**"Did you just call an aerial assault 'fancy sky tricks'," sighed Spider-Man with a face-palm. **

**7:20 P.M.**

**Robin's H.Q**

**"Everyone rested up," asked Robin staring out of the window of her H.Q. **

**"Yeah," said Storm. "I'm fine I suppose."**

**"Feelin' as fit as a fiddle oh dark and mysterious one," remarked Flash in his usual overly confident tone. **

**"Good," said Robin with a nod. "Now about the new strategy. One word... sewers. Oh and Flash, we need to talk." **

**7:35 P.M**

**Times Square**

**"They're killing us out here Cap," yelled Spider-man as he barely dodged a Robin-rang. **_**We've been retreating since the battle alarm rang, **_**though Spider-Man**_**. But birdbrain should've hit us with an aerial assault by now..Or at least used her strength in numbers. What's she- **_**ZZING! ****As his spider-sense went off, Spider-Man flipped and dodged a charging Flash. "Any suggestions?"**

**"Not really spider," replied Cap as he barely blocked Robin's jabs and kicks with his shield.**

**"Just a little bit more you two," said Robin to Cap with a smile. "And I'll have you all to myself." **

**SMACK! Flash's sends Spider-Man flying into the centre of Times Square with a kick to the ribcage. **

**"Heh," Flash smirked as he walked up to a slowly standing Spider-Man. "Your 'spidey sense' only helps so much. I'm still like fifteen times faster than you."**

**"If you're so much faster," quipped Spider-Man. "Then why haven't you taken me out yet?" **

**"Dude," began Flash with confidence. "There's this thing called strategy. Maybe you've heard of it? Trust me, we've got you right where we want you." Hearing this, Peter couldn't help but smirk under his mask.**

**"Cap," he yelled, "They're planning something, stay away from the centre of the square!" A surprised Flash turned to Robin and gave her an apologetic glace that was met with an icy stare. **

_**Damn it, **_**thought Robin. "Well then ," she said dodging a punch from Cap. "Looks like I'm going to have to continue playtime downstairs." **

**"I don't think so, " replied Cap. He attempted to give Robin a leg sweep, but Robin leaped into the air and somersaulted over his head. She landed behind him, and before he could react, grabbed his head, and flung him into Spider-Man. "Stormy, " she yelled into the sky, "Take them under now!" Suddenly, and earthquake erupted in Times Square. and cast Spider-Man and Captain America into the NYC sewer system. **

**"Ow, " moaned Spider-Man as he emerged from a pile of rubble and found himself in the sewers. He looked up and found that in the earthquake, Storm block the hole. He stood up and examined his reflection in the dimly lit sewer water. "I'm probably gonna need a new costume before the day's over... Cap," he yelled "you there?" **

**"Yeah I'm here," said Cap as he emerged from a separate pile of rubble. "A little beaten up but-" In the blink of an eye, Robin emerged from one of the sewer's many shadows and tackled Cap into a different sewer area. **

**"CAP," screamed Spider-Man. "HANG ON!" Quickly gathering his strength, Spider-Man sprinted down the sewer line headed toward where Bap was taken but before he could get far, a red fist knocks him to the ground. **

**"Not so fast bug boy," said Flash with a smirk as he adjusted his glove, "you have a date with a couple of exterminators."**

**"Weird," said Spidey rising to his feet and taking a fighting stance. "I only see one of you." **

**"Hi," said Storm, smirking as she emerged from the shadows. "I' m really sorry about this." **


	5. Chapter 4

**7: 42 P.M**

**New York Sewers**

_**Oh crap, **_**thought Peter as he glanced around. Flash was to his front and Storm was at his rear. He was trapped. "Are you sure exterminators get rid of spiders," he asked. **

**"Positive," replied Flash cracking his knuckles. "Shall we dance?" Flash lashed out at Spidey with a fist. **

**"I'd rather not," said Spider-Man as he leaped to the ceiling avoiding the punch. He leaped down and gave Flash a kick to the chin in mid-air. "I'm more of a karaoke man myse-" **

**SMACK! Flash quickly recovered and gave Peter a leg sweep, grabbed his legs, and slammed him into the sewer wall . **_**Okay, **_**thought Peter. **_**No quips. **_**As Flash loomed over him about to strike, Spider-Man dealt him a quick kick to the face, flinging him into the murky water. He leaped to the ceiling and thwipped webs at Flash's hands. But to Peter's surprise, Flash was gone.**

**"What th-," Peter glanced to his right only to see a red fist slam him into the wall, cracking the concrete. As he heaved himself up, his spider-sense went off. **

**"I'm guessing your spidey sense got a late start huh," smirked Flash. "So that's about 250 miles per hour for a close range attack. Duly noted. Stormy, hit 'em with the juice." **

**"Sorry Spidey," Storm said as she electrically charged her hands. She thrust her hands forward and sent a flow of burning electricity through Peter's body. **

**"AAAAAAHHHHH," exclaimed Spider-Man in agony."**

**"If you think that hurts," said Flash. "You ain't seen nothing yet pal." With that, Flash began to jab at Peter's torso nonstop for two minutes. **__

**"Wow," smirked a slightly surprised Flash. "For a spider you certainly can take a hit can't ya?"**

**Peter Parker was on his knees. In the past two minutes Flash had dealt the webhead at least 300 blows to the torso. Not to mention the constant stream of burning electricity from Storm.**

**"Yeah," remarked Peter as slowly picked himself up again. "There's only one of me...so I can't afford to give up and...call in one of three other Spider-Men...like some people I know." **

**"Still with the jokes," said Flash. "I like that." With a smack, Flash gave Peter a right hook that sent him back to the ground. **

_**Okay, **_**thought Peter. **_**Can't...Can't take anymore of this. I can't take them both. Not down here. Flash is beating me like crazy... and Storm is going all Electro on me. **_**Suddenly, a small pipe on the ceiling caught his eye. **_**That's it! Electro!**_

**"Would you like to do the honours Flash," asked Storm.**

**"Oh no Stormy," replied Flash. "The honours are all yours." Storm charged her fists again and reached for Spidey's head. "So," asked Flash looking down at Peter. "Any last words web-slinger?"**

**"Yeah," said Spider-Man. "Storm, I'm really sorry about this." With a thwip, Spidey webbed the ceiling pipeline and yanked it out. As Peter leaped to the ceiling water came gushing out. He grabbed the pipe and directed the spray at Storm. As the water touched her electrically charged hands she unleashed a slew of electric charge on herself in a blinding light. As the light dimmed. Flash only saw an unconscious Storm lying on the sewer floor. Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen. **

**"STORM," Flash screamed running to her side. He checked her pulse. She was breathing. "That's it you little creep. Come on! Take your beating like the little creepy-crawly your are!" Flash looked around and began to sprint down the sewer line. It grew darker with every step he took and eventually he was reduced to a slow walking pace. **_**Man, **_**thought Flash. **_**I can barely see the hand in front of my face. **_**"There's nowhere to hide anyways," he called out. **

**"Who says I'm hiding," said Peter as he suddenly dropped down, hanging suspended by a web. **

**"Heh," Smirked Flash. "That's more like it." Flash took a step forward and to his surprise, he plummeted down a sewer pipeline. After a few moments, all that is heard is a splash. And exhausted Spider-Man swung down to the pipeline so that he could search for Cap.**

**"See you next fall Flash," said Peter. **_**God am I glad that's ove-**_** Suddenly, Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a slow and steady applause. **

**"Well done little spider," said Robin. "I guess it's just us now." **

**"Just us," asked Spider-Man. "Cut the crap chica! Where's Cap?"**

**Robin gave Peter a sly smile from underneath her hood. as she reached into the shadows and dragged out a badly beaten, unconscious Captain America. His costume is torn, his shield is dented, he is decorated with cuts and bruises, and has blood dripping from his chin. Robin had not a scratch on her. **

**"Oh he's right here," said Robin as she noticed the shock in Peter's eyes. "He's just...a little tired from 'playtime'." Robin dropped him to the floor like a ragdoll. "He just needs a nap...You should nap too spider. You look like you could use it. You got until 10:30." With that, Robin turned and walked down the sewer line. **

**"Oh boy," said Peter. "I'm in trouble." **


	6. Chapter 5

**11:00 P.M.**

**Broadway **

**As a heavy storm pounds Manhattan, a soaked, battle worn Spider-Man leaps from building to building in the wind and rain.**

**"Here birdie," called Spider-Man clinging to the side of a building. **_**This doesn't make any sense, **_**he thought **_**I just saw Robin in that alley. How can she move that fast? And more importantly, how can she take on a guy who is **__**not only**__** like twice her muscle mass but has the powers of **__**the**__** Captain America?**_

**Just then, lightening flashed and simultaneously, Robin appeared in the centre of Broadway. **

**"Hey," shouted Robin calmly. "Looking for me?"**

_**Relax Pete, **_**thought Spider-Man, hesitating on the building for a moment. **_**No Storm means no sewers. I should be good. **_**He swung from the building an landed a few feet away from Robin. "As a matter-o-fact I was. So then," said Spider-Man doing the "bring it on" motion, "Shall we dance?"**

**"Yeah," replied Robin with a smirk."Let's dance. " Robin reached into a pocket on her skirt and pulled out a small, green stick that was no bigger than a marker. She clenched it in her hand and in the blink of an eye, it extended into a full-length staff. **

**"That's weird," said Spider-Man. "I've never seen Bat-man use a staff."**

**"Well," said Robin. "I'm not Bat-man." Swiftly, she lunged at Parker with her staff. He dodged with ease and webbed up Robin's eyes." **

_**Now's my chance, **_**thought Peter. He went in for an upper cut but to his surprise Robin, although blinded, dodges his punch as if it were a natural reflex and smacks him in the back with her steel staff.**

**"AH," exclaimed Spider-Man in pain. "How did you-"**

**"Did you really think that I need to see you to kick the crap out of you," interrupted Robin removing the webbing from her face. **

**"I," said Peter. "Was hoping so." With this, Spider-Man sprinted forward in an attempt to put some space between him and Robin. **

**"Grow up," said Robin shaking her head. She reached into her utility belt and threw three lock-on-Robin-Rangs that began to chase Spider-Man down the street. Surprisingly, Parker was on foot. **

_**I've got, **_**panted Parker in his mind as he ran. **_**To save web fluid. This chick is dangerous and ... and my web shooters are... my... my only advantage. Not to mention I've got to ditch these things before they slice me in half. **_**The Robin-Rangs were gaining. Spider-Man made a leap to the nearest building and began to run up is side. Soon, the pursuing projectiles were mere moments away from impact. Quickly, Parker flipped off of the building, webbed the Robin-Rangs to the building, and landed on a streetlight. **

**"I," started Peter. "I did not know those things could-Gguuh!" He was interrupted by Robin who swung down from a grappling hook and kicked Spidey in the face with the heel of her boots. He fell off the streetlight an landed in a puddle with a splash. **

**"SHUT UP," yelled Robin as she landed in front of Spider-Man. Angrily, she picked Parker up by the legs and hurled him into a parked van. "I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR SMART COMMENTS!" **

**"Sorry," said Peter as one of his mask's lenses fell out. "But my fans expect a certain amount of quippage in every battle." **

**"SHUT UP," screamed an annoyed and enraged Robin. She clutched Parker by the throat and slammed him against the van. "Now," she said solemnly, "I want you to take it back."**

**"What are you tal-," began Peter. But he was silenced. As she held him there, Robin took out a Robin-Rang and slowly cut Peter's throat. It wasn't deep enough to kill him but it was enough to get her point across.**

**"Apologize for what you said about my parents," said Robin.**

**"I already di-" Peter was again silenced as Robin's blade went deeper into his flesh. **_**Oh my God, **_**thought Peter as he gazed into Robin's cold, unblinking eyes. **_**She really is willing to kill me isn't she? She's insane. I finally went and smart mouthed off to the wrong person and now I'm going to die. So stupid! How would I feel if Nick Fury insulted my mom and dad? How did I feel when Dr. Connors created that, that thing that killed Gwen using my parents' research? I sh-**_

**"SAY IT," screamed Robin. "I WANT YOU TO SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"**

**"You're right," said Spider-Man. "I'm sorry. I.. I shouldn't have insulted your family like that. To be honest, my parents are dead too. Died in a plane crash. I just don't usually think about how my quips affect others. I'm sorry." **

**Robin stared into Peter's eyes. She had read his file and very well knew that his parents had died in a plane crash. What struck her silent for a moment was the sincerity in his eyes. Although she could tell that he was in fear of his life, she could see a hint of guilt in his eyes. **

**"Good," she said, dropping the Robin-Rang. "Now, back to business." She raised her fist to K.O. Spider-Man but, to her surprise, he swings his legs, kicks, her in the chin, and flips onto the roof of the van. **

**"I admit," said Spider-Man wiping the blood from his throat. "That was a very touching moment but I'm not going to let you beat me into submission. The fact is, you fail to realize that you can't beat me!" Spider-Man jumps to the ground and picks up the van. "I'm stronger than you," said Peter hurling the van at Robin. Robin flipped over the van but before her feet touched the ground a web grabbed her, flinging her through the window of a nearby building. "I'm faster than you." said Spider-Man from atop a street lamp. He leaps down, through the glass, grabs Robin by the collar, and hoists her up. "And I'm smarter than you. So with that said, any last words before birdie goes night night?"**

**"Yeah," said Robin with a smirk. "I've got a few." She reached down and pressed a button on her utility belt. A hot steam came bursting out. Stung by the steam, Spider-Man dropped Robin and stumbled backwards out onto the street. "That's no way to talk to your leader," said Robin with a smirk. **

**"What are you t-"**

**SMACK!**** Mid-sentence, Spider-Man was knocked out cold bay Flash who emerged from a nearby manhole and charged at him at 250 miles per hour with an outstretched fist. **

**"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," exhaled Flash. Exhausted the two sit down in a nearby puddle. "That," panted Flash. "was a pretty good plan... you know, for a person whose persona is a small reddish bird. I... I guess this puts us first and second in command huh gorgeous?" **

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
